


The Pro-Hero Dating Sim!

by ValiLey



Category: Kacchako - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Hero Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiLey/pseuds/ValiLey
Summary: What happens when a gaming company publishes the first ever Pro Hero Dating Sim and both Uraraka and Bakugou get roped into playing by their friends?Let's find out ;)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174
Collections: Kacchako Secret Santa 2020





	1. She came, she saw and she bought it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxrezi (sovereignProviso)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovereignProviso/gifts).




	2. It's your pick, Uravity!




	3. It's your pick, DynaMight!




	4. She'd never say that!




	5. Why is this so different?




	6. When reality hits you...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
> I hope you like it :) The prompts were a bit diverse so I tried meshing some of them (basically this comic has a bit of fake-dating, a bit angst in the game, a bit of pining I guess and a bit of KiriMina? xD).  
> Anyway, I hope you can use it for some voice acting (as I'm an artist I thought a comic would be fitting for that purpose -though there are quite a lot of characters here, sorry about that).
> 
> Happy holidays and a happy new year


End file.
